The Wrong Person
by KyokoKoizumi
Summary: He may have been the wrong person in other people's view, but in my view, he was the right man to love.


**The Wrong Person**

I knew I was with the wrong person. I'd always known, and everyone continues to tell me so. But what can I say? Things don't always go as stories and legends say, right?

I was a young princess, a snobby one too, if you ask me. I was raised to be a fine young woman - destined to marry the neighboring land's son. Or at least, whatever rich man my father could rob him of. That is, before I had gotten lost one day, and was alone in the darkness.

That was when I met him, in the park, that same night. He laughed at me. As if I were a different species - an animal in the circus - a commanded being, with no mind of her own, only listening to what I had been told and raised as. And he was right. He knew it, I knew it. Hell, the whole kingdom might as well have known. I was merely a controlled being by my father - a being with no mind of her own.

He made a few jokes, possibly sensing that I knew very well of what I had become in my past eighteen years of life. He made me laugh; he made me enjoy something for once. He let me have my own mind, in just a span of four hours. Soon after, my father's guards had found me, and returned my back to the wretched palace where I - once more - could not think for my own.

But that didn't stop him.

He came over, multiple times. All without getting caught by the guards. He used to climb up to my window, and foolishly crack jokes. He made life... fun.

I knew it was wrong - to be seeing a man who I had just met on the streets, days ago. And to add to that, I had been placed into to an arranged marriage. To make things even worse - if it were remotely possible - which it was - the man I was arranged to be with, just so happened to be one of my best friends' first and only love. He too, in the past, had my affections. But that all changed when I met that specific man that night.

"I refuse." I would state every night, at every meal, and at any given moment. As much as I repeated myself, as much as I refused the marriage, he would not change his mind.

"Sumire, darling, you have changed. I thought you knew better." my father would reply every time. Was it really impossible for me to have a mind of my own? Aside from the times I spent with that bubbly idiot?

I used to sulk in my bedroom after every attempt of refusal to get married to that man. Luckily for me, he would always come up the window and cheer me up. It hadn't taken long for me to realize I had fallen so deep in.

"Will you ever, one day, try your hardest to get what you want?" the man asked one night.

"Even if I tried, my father will stay firm on his decision. It's all right, Koko. I'll make it some way or another." I shrugged, as I leaned on my windowsill, looking straight into his eyes.

"I wonder what would happen if your father found out about me?" He had asked. At the time, I was deeply perplexed by this. My eighteen year old brain couldn't decipher what Koko had meant.

"What _about_you, Koko?" I had asked. And then he leaned in. A simple kiss, it was.

"Finding out his royalty daughter was in love with a peasant from the neighboring kingdom?" Koko continued. Blushing, I didn't know what to do.

That was way back when. I had matured over the years, and the day after that encounter, it had become official that I - Sumire Shouda; princess of China, was engaged to my best friends' lover - Natsume Hyuuga; prince of Japan.

I knew very well, that I had betrayed Mikan Sakura's trust. I also knew that my newly found fiancé wasn't too happy about the news. Hell, the man was furious. But like I, as much as he had tried to refuse me, he was raised in a similar environment as I.

It was only then, had my feelings for Koko become one-hundred percent. I hadn't seen Koko since the day the engagement was announced. That is, until the day before the wedding.

He barged into my bedroom at three in the morning, furious. Startled, I had jumped up from my bed. Koko had been rough with me that night. He had grabbed me by the wrist, and had dragged me out from the palace, ignoring my tired and confused protests.

"Eloping." was his reply that night, and by then, I had stopped struggling.

He may have had been a peasant from the neighboring land, and I may have had been the princess of China, but that didn't mean love couldn't blossom between the two of us. Since when did social status matter?

And to this day, I can now say, Koko and I died happily together at our old age, children and grandchildren by our side.

He may have been the wrong person in other people's eyes, but he was the right person in mines.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

Just a simple one-shot, under 1000 words. See, for the past week or so, I haven't been in Toronto – hell, I haven't been on the computer for the past week! Actually, I was up North in Orangeville, where I was on a field trip with the grade sevens' at my school. It was an overnight field trip, and it was hell-a-load of fun! For those who haven't figured it out by the way, I have currently gone hiatus, therefore, my two stories 'Hate Turns to Love' and 'Lost Love' have been put on HIATUS as well. If there are any reader who have read those two stories, I hope you get this message. If there aren't, well I hope the readers who may have read this, will pass on the news to whoever has been expecting the latest chapters. I'm sincerely sorry, for I have been on writer's block, since around May.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this simple one-shot that came to mind. Note that if there are any mistakes, I apologize, since I wrote this story on my iPod, and knowing iPods and the Notes app on them, they auto-correct simple and natural words into words that don't even fit the damn sentence.


End file.
